


Rain shopping

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's nice to have others to help him with the supply run





	Rain shopping

Sanji had managed to rustle about only two of the usual ruckus three but honestly two was more than enough. Once the group included Chopper and Luffy they were fine. He had left Usopp with Nami and Franky. Usopp was better off with them than carrying bags. Sanji had his plans and adding to the shopping and tipping over the budget was not in the plans.

But he had to put up with Luffy and Choper as he shopped. Not a bad thing really. He looked over his shoulder to see that Luffy was hanging over Chopper as they spoke. It was kind of cute, it was really cute in it’s own way. Luffy and Chopper. It was a nice sight.

They were like brothers in their own way right? Well all the crew were like family now. But he had lucked out in managing to corral at least these two. Zoro would have been nice as well but whatever Brook and Zoro had been up to when they had left Sanji had not been in the mood to get inbetween.

Once someone kept an eye on that Marimo to stop him from wandering off it was all fine. And Nami-san was there to make certain that Zoro did not end up in the police station or at the bottom of a ditch or something. Sanji had enough muscle to pull their supplies back to the ship.

He glanced over his shoulder again as he waited for his change. Luffy’s eyes were on him as he spoke to Chopper. What a strong animal sense his captain had. Sanji smiled and Luffy smiled back. Warmth spread through him before he turned back to the vender. More money than he had expected. He met the man’s gaze only to get a smile back.

“Pirates have it rough don’t they?” The man lowered his voice. “And we’re a fan of that hat.” He nodded towards Luffy. “If I had seen him right away there wouldn’t be a charge.”

“Feeding him is a disaster, we can’t have that.” Sanji laughed. “But thank you. Your produce is really something else.” He had plans to send the loud three into the forest later on but for right now the fruits and vegetables that they wanted right now that were not in season on this island or that were rare. Sanji would stock up on them.

“You have it hard huh.” The man snorted. “He’s the Hero’s grandson right? Garp-san eats a lot.”

“My Captain can out eat anything. It’s a hard job but it’s a cook’s challenge.” Sanji glanced at Luffy again. Chopper had shifted forms and was sitting on Luffy’s lap as he waited. What a cute sight the two of them made. “He’s a cook’s true challenge. Trying to fill that up.”

“But you like it don’t you? You have a good eye and your talents… you’re on that ship right?” The vender passed him an extra bushel of apples. “Is it fun?”

“I’d never leave.” Sanji admitted. “The sea stole my heart.” And so had Luffy.

X

“We need a bigger cart.” Chopper huffed as he tugged ahead. “We should ask Franky when we go back.” His tone rose. “He could make some sort of transforming cart!”

“Cool!” Luffy behaved as though Sanji had not strapped the heaviest of the things to the large backpack on him. “Let’s ask when we get back.”

“I really hope it doesn’t turn into something ridiculous or even perverted.” Sanji muttered as he kept an eye on the path ahead. “Making a spectacle of ourselves is the last thing we need when going for supplies.”

“Coming from you?” Chopper looked back. “Sanji’s the last person to be talking about making a spectacle or being perverted!”

“Is that so?” Sanji pondered. “What did I do this time?”

“That cooking competition!” Chopper spat out. “We’re pirates! Did you have to compete?”

“Ah.” Sanji glanced at Luffy who had a wide grin on his face as he remained silent. “But I really wanted that meat to cook. I knew we would win. I’m a good chef you know.” Luffy met his gaze as Sanji continued. “And I really wanted that meat.” He had wanted it the moment he had seen the prize. Before Luffy had started growling and drooling. He had wanted it to make something for Luffy. And since he had won it, no straining of the budget. He was still going to get the others to stock up on preserved food. The more the better.

“You were so flashy.” Chopper lowered his head. “And all those people gave those extra things. I mean more food! But you showed off too much.”

“So?” Luffy laughed softly. “I think it was cool! And what Sanji made smelled so nice. I only got some of it before it went to the judges-“

“You stole from the competiton!” Chopper was outraged. “Luffy. Luffy! Why, why do you do these things.”

“It smelled good! And Sanji didn’t stop me.” Chopper glared and Sanji and he smiled.

“I knew he was going to try something completely stupid so I made extra in the beginning. When he used that ability of his instead of slapping that hand.” He eyed Luffy until his captain smiled. “I gave him the set I had put aside for him.”

“Exactly!” Luffy laughed. “Which is why Sanji, when we get back. Make that for me again. But bigger and for snack. I liked that but I want the whole thing.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sanji smiled before he winked at Chopper. “You want some too Chopper? It smelt really good didn’t it? My cooking?”

“It smelled really good.” Chopper’s eyes danced before he glared at Luffy. “But I can’t believe you stole the judge’s food what if they had seen you! I’m telling Nami and Usopp when we get back.”

“Not Nami!” Luffy groaned. “Chopper, she’ll take away my next allowance!”

Sanji frowned as he glanced at the sky. It was a little colder, the wind had changed. He was not Nami-san but some things you picked up. he changed how his pack was on his shoulder as he raised his hand to the sky. He waited and sure enough he felt a drop of water. “Good! Maybe then you’ll think before doing something completely stupid!” Chopper snapped back.

“You guys we should take shelter.” Sanji pointed a little ways ahead to where there was a broken old farm. “Over there. The rain is coming, only a passing shower but we don’t want the supplies to get wet.” He turned to Luffy and cut him off before he could even start. “The rain is coming slowly, no need to whip us anywhere. You try it and I’ll break you into a thousand pieces.”

“Man I wasn’t going to.” Luffy muttered before he laughed to show that it had at least crossed his mind. “I wonder how hard it’s going to rain. We have to get back.”

“We’ll be back in time. We left earlier than I had thought. If I had been on my own I would have still been there.” Sanji brushed against Luffy and his captain smiled. “I’m glad I made use of you two.” Luffy tilted his head up and shook his head at Sanji silently while Chopper broke into complaints ahead of them.

X

“It’s really coming down.” Sanji murmured as he leaned forward. Chopper leaned with him as they watched the rain fall. “It’s a good thing that we took shelter. It’s going to be a while longer.” He glanced back at the cart. “We can’t afford to get these wet.”

“We should ask Franky about a cover when we ask about a bigger cart.” Luffy laughed as he leaned out as well. “Looks like we’ll be here for a while.”

“Not too long.” Sanji reached into his pack. “I can see the sun.” He smiled as he offered Chopper the cotton candy that he had bought as a treat. Chopper switched forms and turned away to eat the candy. It took nothing to use his fingers to tilt his captain’s chin up. Luffy smiled as Sanji kissed him.

Grabbing moments like these, it was nice. It was them, pirates stole, even moments. Sanji let the kiss end with a smile as he looked back to the rain that was falling.

“Chopper.” Luffy handed Chopper a bag, it smelt sweet. “I was holding this for later but I feel like I would eat it. Here.” Before Chopper could reply Luffy used his hat to shield them from eyes as he pulled Sanji down again. His kiss spread warmth through him. Warmth that combated the chill the rain was spreading. Being in love with his captain was not a smooth road but they found a way, the both of them did.


End file.
